


Scars

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: Dino is faced with the Devil and invites him in.(ffxvweek: minor character. for misomilk)





	Scars

* * *

 

The devil doesn’t come dressed  
in a red cape and pointy horns.  
He comes as everything  
you ever wished for…  
  
-Tucker Max

 

As a journalist, Dino had seen many things, atrocities that went unreported, censored by the Imperial government, heroic feats stifled and contorted by his own hands to not inspire rebellion. He had been born into a world in disarray; as he grew older he thought if he could just tell the stories of the oppressed, force them onto every breakfast table in Lucis, then surely, everyone would rise with the sheer indignation of what their fellow humans were being put through by a regime chosen by no one.

He devoted a decade to what he thought was his calling. Every waking moment was to further resistance, but he was met by a force much potent than what he could wield with his pen. Soon he found himself writing gossip to even remain within his line of work, for no publisher wanted the hassle of having Imperial diplomats at their doorway, threatening to unleash hell upon anyone who disgraced the good name of the Emperor with slander.

Dino leaned back in his seat and watched the vast cerulean sea and listened to the small waves splash against the harbor. Technically, he was on the clock. He had to write a piece on Galdin Quay and the luxury hotel that had only been made possible thanks to Imperial investors. A nonsensical propaganda piece is what he had to write, and he much rather enjoy the view.

Dino’s attention was drawn to the man in historic Altissian clothing; Ardyn. Ardyn had arrived two days prior and waltzed around aimlessly, as though waiting eagerly for something that was taking too long.

As a man with more curiosity than self-preservation, Dino had no choice but to approach him late the second night, offering him a drink.

“Dino Ghiranze, vagabond,” said Dino as they shook hands.

“Nadir, potter,” said Ardyn, attention very much elsewhere. His accent was odd, a theatrical mockery of the accent used by the nobility in Insomnia, one that was rarely, if ever, heard elsewhere on the continent. The Emperor spoke a variant of it, but only to further his statement that the Lucian nobility was trying to lay claim on Solheimian heritage.

Interesting, thought Dino as he watched the Chancellor of Niflheim take a seat next to him at the bar. It was evident that very few, if any, recognized Ardyn out here. As old as the Emperor might be, he was always center stage and took all of the spotlight whenever possible. A man like Ardyn could easily hide in the shadows behind General Verstael and his lapdog Ravus Nox Fleuret.

“That’s a novel get-up, you must be roastin’,” said Dino as he signalled for the bartender to bring him two other Appletinis.

“Not at all. I’m a very cold man,” said Ardyn, inspecting his nails.

“So, are you a history buff or somethin’?”

“How so?”

“You’re dressed like the Ancient Clergy from Accordo, the Soldiers of Bahamut that spread His gospel in the olden times.”

Finally, Ardyn looked at him. Eyes set on him like stone. For a split second there was no flamboyance, no theatrical hand gestures or expressions, just the smallest hint of surprise. And then he smiled.

“Not many understand the reference,” said Ardyn.

“It’s not the most well-known part of history. People prefer the light shows, the rise and fall of empires, in summaries. Gotta be as easy to swallow as a stack of pancakes, am I right?”

“Indeed.”

Dino held back a shiver at the intensity of Ardyn’s attention. He was being assessed from top to bottom methodically. He was short of seeing the mathematics working in Ardyn’s brain. Dino shifted in his seat and straightened his blazer as though it were a bathrobe.

“That’s a ruby bracelet,” said Ardyn and grabbed Dino’s wrist in his partially gloved hand to take a closer look. “Clearly not store bought, and you don’t seem like you have the means to have your own personal jeweler. Are you a hunter?”

Dino laughed.

“There are only two things I hunt for in this life, money and a good time.”

“And what sort of good time was this bracelet?”

“It’s a hobby of mine. Y’know, ask around, find some rocks and ore and get to business,” Dino shrugged, shivering at Ardyn’s cold fingers sliding up his wrist to turn on the bracelet.

“I knew a man like you once,” Ardyn said thoughtfully. “A skillful craftsman who made use of what others tossed aside, turned cracked emeralds, rubies and sapphires into jewels that could withstand time. They were works of art so beautiful even the Astrals were lured in by them.”

Ego is the devil’s way into men’s heart, they say. And clearly, there was some truth to it. How else could Dino explain the sudden fluttering warmth in his chest; a warmth a younger version of himself had known as passion that was snuffed out as slowly as a candle light between two wet fingers.

Ardyn studied the bracelet like Dino had wished for his readers to take in his stories. With one small observation, Ardyn had given him acknowledgement he hadn’t thought he’d ever need.

“What happened to him?” Dino asked. He could offer to take the bracelet off so Ardyn could look at it undisturbed, but the unapologetic touches satisfied another need Dino had been neglecting.

“Once his greatest work was finished, he was arrested and sentenced to death. They tied him to a black chocobo by his feet and set the bird on fire. It ran for miles down the cliffsides in Galahd.”

“I’m, I’m sorry to hear that.” Dino closed his hands over Ardyn’s fingers on the palm of his hand. “That ain’t right. Not by a long shot.”

Imperial soldiers were sadistic pieces of garbage, even before the Magiteks. The man Ardyn mentioned had surely been around the same age as Ardyn. The incident wasn’t recent. It must have happened before Ardyn became an agent of the Empire. Many had seen themselves forced to give in, to change the Empire from within, they said. Dino was too cynical to hold the same belief, at least until his fourth Appletini when Ardyn noticed the necklace hidden behind his collar. Maybe Ardyn was a victim, too, set on changing the Empire with the power bestowed on him.

Dino learned then that the Chancellor smelled like lavender, the flowers that had grown in extensive fields in Ghorovas Grift before the blizzard took over. Dino was certain Ardyn would smell like an old attic and dared to have another whiff to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

Ardyn dipped his fingers in the back of Dino’s collar for the rest of the necklace. He rested his thumbs on the clasp and chuckled.

Dino drew a deep breath. If Ardyn walked around like one of the Ancient Clergy, he would know the symbol at the clasp of the necklace. Dino’s heart beat hard in chest. Resistance was met with fire, and all Dino could hope for was that Ardyn would feign ignorance if only to not draw attention to himself.

“You use interesting imagery, Dino,” said Ardyn with a hum. “Do you know what it means?”

A cross with two snakes on either side. The symbol showed in ancient texts as old as two millennia that had been found in the bedrock of caves carved by humans. A forlorn rebellion against the gods for stealing their light.

“Liberation,” said Dino.

“Are you enslaved?”

“Aren’t you?”

Ardyn fell silent for a brief moment. The necklace slipped out of his grasp, but he kept his hands by Dino’s neck and slowly ran his thumb against the side of it to feel his pulse. Ardyn’s soft breathing tickled the shell of Dino’s ear when he moved in closer.

“We could help each other to free ourselves,” said Ardyn.

“What can a potter do?”

“I transform clay just like the gods that created humans.”

“You’re a god?” Dino snickered.

“Gods are mortals heightened only by the imagination of men. Does the Great Infernian not lie atop a melting mountain? Does the Glacian not lie slain in her own blizzard? If gods can fall to swords, then your oppressors can too.”

Dino had to close his eyes. It was a genuine offer, spoken in words he had hoped he’d hear from the hunters on his countless trips. There was intent behind it, possibilities, for Ardyn knew his oppressors, broke bread with them. Dino was overwhelmed by the sudden influx of ideas and inspiration that came to him. It was as though the world expanded. He was no longer confined to whichever deadline was closest; his life was more than the latest gossip, he was back to fight.

“What can I do for you?” asked Dino.

“Create,” said Ardyn. “Make jewelry like this.”  
    Dino wanted to ask how that would benefit anyone, but Ardyn slid his hand down his throat and over his collarbone, and then it didn’t matter anymore.

The trip to the floor underwater was a blur. The first kiss had been electrically charged in a way Dino couldn’t pinpoint. It felt like in those dreams where he could fly, like weightlessness, as if a breeze would be enough to transport him to faraway places. A silly romantic, he’d call himself in any other instance, but this was something else.

Those who had borne witness to the healing powers of the Oracle and experienced it first hand said that it was like becoming one with the world, one with the elements; it was to hear the earth confess a love a so deep that one could hold no doubt about wherefrom one came. Each kiss was like a furious wave of it, like a dam had burst and Dino was caught in the aftermath.

It made the beauty of the room obsolete. The moonlight danced in wave patterns on the floor and walls when it shone through the water. Schooling and bioluminescent fish swam past, casting playful shadows.

Ardyn laughed when Dino found the buttons and zippers with ease.

“Who’s the history buff here, really?” said Ardyn, breathing heavily.

“Just educated guesses.”

Dino stripped him of each layer. He didn’t flinch at the old scars on Ardyn’s body, he merely kissed down each and every one, knowing full well that the price of freedom was steep.

What was surprising was how all of Ardyn had a faint scent of lavender, as though he had marinated in it. It was intoxicating and toyed with old memories of preachings in Sunday school; _the road to Paradise is framed with the violet of His Eyes, all Dearly Departed will be guided by His Voice in the wind, painting paths on fields of lavender_.

Ardyn gripped at his hair and tensed when Dino took him in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head, soft hands on his hips.

“Where’re you from?” Dino asked.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” said Ardyn playfully, voice wavering.

Dino smirked.

The teasing brought Ardyn close; each roll of his tongue, each kiss and suckle made Ardyn’s knees almost buckle. Dino gave him a slight push so that he fell back on the bed with a small bounce. He undressed quickly, tossed his clothes aside and dove back for his pants when he remembered he was going to need a condom.

Ardyn ran his hands up Dino’s thighs as Dino straddled him. It was only then that Ardyn could see that Dino had scars of his own. Slowly, Ardyn sat up for a kiss before he leaned against Dino to lay him down on his back. The first scar was testament of a deep cut on the inside of his thigh, Ardyn caressed it, placing soft butterfly kisses as he slowly made it to the scar left by a bullet wound on his lower abdomen. Ardyn slipped his hand over Dino’s length and rubbed as he kissed the scars of stories that would remain untold.

“Here,” Dino said against Ardyn’s lips once they were face to face again. He pressed the condom against Ardyn’s hand, struggling not to tremble when they kissed once more and the world unfurled before him.

Ardyn dug his face into the nape of Dino’s neck at the first nudge into him. Dino moved his hips in closer, exhaling slowly, hands moving softly over Ardyn’s scarred back, urging him with low whimpers.

Ardyn thrust carefully at first, as if testing, adjusting, to the heat engulfing him. They grew more fervent to the throaty pleas of Dino. A desperation lay hidden in Ardyn, and though nameless, Dino wanted all of it, thinking himself capable of dealing with whatever may lay beyond what he saw.

Dino came before Ardyn. He arched his back, arms locked over his head with Ardyn’s hands gripping his wrists. Ardyn sunk deep into him and tensed up as Dino clenched around him and brought him over the edge.

“I was reborn in Ghorovas,” Ardyn breathed against Dino’s throat. “You?”

“I was reborn just now, I think,” said Dino, voice thick.

Swiftly, Ardyn pulled out and had Dino roll over onto his stomach to slip back inside with a single thrust. And so the night continued until exhaustion.

 

Dino had woken up in a bedroom surrounded by the crystal clear ocean earlier today with nothing but a few notes on the pillow beside him. First was a picture of four young men. On the back of it, it said: _send the Crown Prince to the marked locations for your materials, let them learn history through your craft and have them become symbols of liberation for the commoners._

Dino folded out a map of Lucis and saw that Costlemark Tower had been circled with red and four other locations where ancient scripts and pottery had been found in man-made caves were marked, too.

Dino watched Ardyn from where he sat. Ardyn walked down the line of people waiting for the ferry, offering them Oracle Ascension Coins with a smile. Some conversed with him, others thought him a salesman, but no one recognised him as the Chancellor of Niflheim.

Ardyn walked back and stopped by Dino. He caressed his cheek and smiled when Dino took his hand to place a kiss upon it.

“They’ll have plenty of time to fulfill your request,” said Ardyn. “The ferry won’t come.”

“Will you come back?”

“I always come back.”

Ardyn smiled once more before he made his way upstairs, leaving Dino with his heart full and eyes set on the first step of a bigger plan.

 


End file.
